Fleeting Feelings
by Animelife4ever17
Summary: A fanfiction version of the EliUmi doujin "Deep Sea Blue Like Me". Umi has always tried to avoid romance. Because of this it has made her a more awkward and dense compared to most people. However one day she realizes something. The feelings she's had all this time was the one thing she was trying to avoid. ElixUmi. My version of the doujin.
1. Chapter 1

**Now as some of you may or may not know I am a huge Love Live fan. Like HUGE! To the point that I start screaming at the mere mention of anything Love Live related. Love Live is definitely one of my top anime and that's mostly because I love music shows (like K-On, Idolmaster, etc). I also have slight favoritism towards it since it was my first music anime ever.**

 **Since I am a yuri shipper, I have to find a yuri pairing in every all girls show I watch. Thus led me to the Love Live doujins.**

 **There is this one specific doujin that I just love and that is "Deep Sea Blue Like Me" by Yukiiti. The art is just amazing and it has my favorite Love Live pairing, Eli x Umi!**

 **Now this fanfic is kind of a continuation of the story since it ended on a very open note. I just wanted to write my feelings out and give the story my version of the ending. It will basically be the same as the doujin, just continued.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the story or the characters.**

* * *

School was finally out for the day and the excited voice of teenagers could be heard as the hurried to go home.

Umi however took her time, slowly packing her books into her bag, making sure not to forget anything. There was no practice today since Honoka had to help out at her family's shop so everyone today got a day off. Usually Umi would have archery practice as well, but the president had cancelled due to some emergency at home.

Slowly Umi made her way to her shoe locker, enjoying the peacefulness of the school when there were no hectic girls running around. When Umi arrived at her shoe locker, she opened it to find another white envelope atop her shoes.

' _Not again, how many times has it been now?_ '

Umi grabbed the envelope and stared at it. She knew very well what this was and her stomach began hurting from the guilt she was feeling.

"Umi?" a voice called out. Umi jumped slightly, not expecting anyone else to still be at the school. Umi glanced beside her and she was met with the sight of Eli standing there. Eli's eyes glanced quickly at the envelope Umi was holding and a smirk instantly appeared on her face.

"Woah, you got **another** love letter? You sure are popular, Umi!" Eli said feigning surprise. Umi knew very well that Eli was going to tease her about this. Ever since Muse* gained some popularity all of the members have been receiving love letters from their various fans throughout the school. However some of the members, specifically Eli and Umi, have definitely received the most, with Maki coming close behind. Why Umi got so many letters was a mystery to her.

"Are you mocking me? Haven't we talked enough about this topic?" Umi replied, closing her locker after grabbing her correct pair of shoes.

"Are you still troubled by these letters?" Eli asked, the teasing tone now gone from her voice.

"Yeah, not to mention I've been getting more and more every day. Every time I get a letter I feel so guilty my stomach hurts." Umi said with a sigh. Umi waited for Eli to grab her shoes and they began walking home together.

"Why don't you just reply with something generic for now? If you didn't reply that would damage your reputation." Eli said bluntly. Umi visibly flinched. Her reputation was very important to her and Eli knew that very well.

"I don't think I can respond to them right now." Umi replied quietly.

"Right now?" Eli questioned. What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't think I understand the feeling that was put into these letters. The feeling of love. A feeling that is more than friendship or just 'liking' someone. Since I don't understand the emotion behind these letters I feel like I don't have the right to respond to them." Umi stated. It was no secret that she tried to avoid any romance. The level of intimacy shown in romance was not something Umi could handle.

When Umi glanced at Eli she had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Look at our Umi being all cool! No wonder the ladies love you~!." Eli teased. Umi faced instantly flushed red and she turned around to hide her face the best she could. Eli was the only one who teased her like this and ever since Eli and Umi began spending more time together she has teased Umi constantly. However Umi didn't mind. Sure there were some times that Eli's teasing made her extremely embarrassed, but spending time with Eli has made her days much more enjoyable.

"Ok Miss Popular, I'm letting you off thee hook now, but in turn I need you to do me a favor." Eli said, her voice returning to it's normal tone. Umi turned back around, her face still slightly red.

"What is it?" Umi asked, trying to get rid of the remaining redness from her face.

"Arisa has been struggling with classical literature and since I have my own entrance exams to think about I can't help her. Do you mind coming over and tutoring her for a bit?" Eli asked. One of Umi's strongest areas is classical literature so she would be the best person to teach Arisa while Eli did her own studying.

"Oh of course! No problem!" Umi replied.

"Great! Thanks a lot! It really helps me out!" Eli replied with a grin. Umi could see why Eli had the most fans. Her natural beauty and kindness make her loved and admired by all.

On the way to Eli's place they talked about whatever came to mind. It was times like these that Umi enjoyed the most. Just being able to casually talk with each other, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. It was the little things that Umi enjoyed.

When they arrived Eli opened the door only to be met with a very depressed looking Arisa. Umi was behind Eli so Arisa couldn't see her yet.

"I'm home Arisa. Why the depressed face?" Eli asked.

"Welcome home Onee-chan. It's nothing. I was just studying, but no matter how hard I try I just can't understand classical literature!" Arisa exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Well lucky for you I brought home the perfect tutor!" Eli said with a wink. Umi made her presence known to Arisa by stepping out from behind Eli. Instantly Umi was met with a body ramming into her full force. Umi stumbled a little, luckily being able to balance herself before she fell. Arisa said some words in Russian and Eli simply laughed.

"Well I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in my room if you need anything." Eli said as she walked inside the apartment. Arisa then dragged Umi inside and they instantly began studying.

When Umi went to grab her classical literature book from her bag she didn't notice that the love letter from earlier had fallen out. Arisa picked it up, examining it, until she realized what it was.

"Umi-senpai, is this by any chance a love letter?" Arisa asked. Umi glanced up from her bag to see Arisa holding the love letter. Umi's head snapped back down to her bag, and sure enough it wasn't there so it was definitely the one Arisa had in her hands.

"Ah...well you see...it's...not...a love letter...nope." Umi replied robotically. Anyone could tell that she was lying. Arisa laughed a little at how this seemed so deja vu.

"I see now! It sure is hard to be popular. You know, my sister was troubled with similar things before too. She received so many love letters it was almost ridiculous. She seemed to be so troubled by them, but she wouldn't tell me anything. However recently something has been different. She seems happier, more lively." Arisa said, with a gently smile on her face. The thought of Eli being troubled by love letters was intriguing since Eli was the one that teases her the most about her love letters. However, hearing how Eli's attitude was supposedly different was even more intriguing.

Umi thought that Eli was always happy and lively. She couldn't imagine her to be the type that would get depressed. Umi sat there and stared at Arisa, waiting to see if she would say anything more.

"I guess it suits her more to be the one that falls in love first." Arisa said, turning around and grabbing her book. Umi's heart stopped.

Eli was in love with someone? Who? When did this happen? These thoughts kept on swarming around in Umi's head. Her chest began constricting painfully and she subconsciously brought a hand up to grab the place where her heart would be.

 _'It hurts. Why does this hurt so much?'_ Umi thought. Her heart was pounding erratically and each thump felt like a punch to the chest. For reason Umi couldn't stand the thought of Eli being in love with someone.

' _Well what Arisa said might not be true. Yeah that's right! Eli would surely tell us if she was in love with someone.'_ Umi thought. This didn't stop the pain in her chest though.

"Umi-senpai? Hello? Umi-senpai?" Arisa's voice brought Umi out of her thoughts. She was standing in front of her, book in hand with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything okay? You zoned out for a bit there." Arisa asked.

"Oh, sorry. Don't worry, nothing's wrong so lets start studying." Umi said. Arisa nodded her head and sat down at the table, waiting for Umi to join her.

 _'I guess I can just ask Eli myself.'_ Umi thought before she sat down beside Arisa and began teaching.

* * *

A few hours later the sound of a door opening could be heard in the apartment. Eli walked out of her room, no longer dressed in her uniform, and walking into the kitchen. When Umi noticed her she decided this would be a good place to end for the day.

"Good work today Arisa. You've really improved!" Umi said as the stood up and stretched her arms and legs. Sitting down for hours really does take a toll on you.

"Thank you very much! You teach very thoroughly Umi-senpai." Arisa said, mimicking Umi by stretching her arms high above her head. Umi smiled and began to put her book away, until Eli emerged from the kitchen, a glass of water in hand.

"It's pretty late Umi. Do you want to stay over for dinner? I can't have you tutor Arisa without giving you something in return." Eli asked. Umi looked at the clock and her eyes widened. It was already that late?! Her parents wouldn't mind but she still couldn't believe all that time had passed.

"Thanks for the offer, but there's no need to worry about it." Umi said, politely declining. However Eli wouldn't take no for an answer. She walked up to Umi and grabbed her hand, staring directly into her eyes.

"Well I am going to worry about it. Stay for dinner, please?" Eli asked again, squeezing Umi's hand ever so slightly. The contact made Umi's heart pound. It didn't help that Eli was looking at her with such a caring look either. She could feel her face begin to burn and she averted her eyes so that Eli wouldn't notice. Umi nodded her head, not trusting her voice. From the corner of Umi's eye she caught a glimpse of Eli's happy face when she accepted and she couldn't help but blush even more.

 _'Wait, why am I blushing?'_ Umi thought. As Umi tried to calm down her blushing face Eli walked into the kitchen and began making dinner.

* * *

After they had finished dinner it was very late. One thing led to another and now Umi is spending the night. She's sitting here on Eli's bed in a pair of borrowed pajama's, waiting for Eli to come out of the washroom.

' _Now is the perfect time to ask! Arisa is asleep and it's just us, but how do I make this not awkward?"_ Umi thought. She thought long and hard, but she couldn't figure out a way to ask Eli without making it extremely awkward for both of them.

When Eli walked out of the washroom Umi tensed. It was now or never.

"Hey Umi, is everything okay? You were kind of spacing out during dinner there." Eli asked as she sat down beside Umi on the bed.

"Uh actually, there's something I want to...ask you" Umi stuttered. This was going to be harder than she expected. Eli waited for Umi to go on, so she gathered up all of her courage and said it.

"Um do you...have some-... someone that you...lo-...lo-...love?" Umi asked. Her voice was clearly shaking, but she couldn't help it. It was an awkward question to ask. When Umi heard no reply she looked up only to see Eli trying to hold in her laughter.

"Wait why are you laughing at me?" Umi exclaimed. This exclamation only made Eli burst out laughing, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just you're way too adorable!" Eli said. Her statement caused Umi to pout, turning her body away from Eli. When Eli finally calmed down there was silence until Eli broke it.

"Hey, so my answer to your question." Eli began. Umi turned back around. Her heart stopped when it saw Eli's face. It was a face she had never seen before. One so genuine and caring, full of love.

It was beautiful.

"There is someone...that I'm in love with." Eli said. Umi's heart dropped. So it was true. Eli was in love with someone.

After that there was silence, until Eli decided it would be a good time to go to bed. After exchanging goodnight's they both went under the cover of Eli's bed and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Umi was the first one up. For some reason her head was clear, like she had finally realized something she has been denying all of her life. Umi knew it know. The feeling she gets whenever she's with Eli. The feeling she gets when she sees Eli smile. That feeling is most definitely-

Love.

* * *

 **So I'm just gonna end the first chapter here, since it is around where the doujin ends. I made a few changes to the story just so it wouldn't be completely copied.**

 **So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Tell me in a review! Also I didn't proofread this, I usually do that when the story is done, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

 **The next chapter will be continuing on with how Umi will deal with her feelings. I don't think it will be nearly as long as this one though. Oh well.**

 **Anyways, until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's the next chapter! I want to thank everyone that followed/favorited, and of course the people that reviewed! It's awesome to see fellow EliUmi shippers.**

 **I'm just going to cut straight to the chase and go on with the story since that's what you're all here for!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters! Well, I own the part of the plot I made up, but the rest of the credit goes to the wonderful Yukiiti-sama!**

* * *

Umi was panicking.

How could this have happened? She was supposed to avoid feelings like this! Ever since her realization a few days ago Umi has been a mess. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around Eli anymore!

When they were practicing it was fine since there were other people Umi could talk with, but when they were alone Umi got scared. Thus led to her avoiding Eli.

Whenever Umi saw her in the hall she would turn around and go the opposite way. When Eli offered to walk home together Umi would make up some excuse and run out the door. Umi was literally running from her feelings.

Eli had no idea what was going on. She knew Umi was avoiding her, but she didn't know why. She couldn't recall anything she did that would have made Umi avoid her. Eli tried to ask Umi what the problem was, but of course Umi just avoided her.

It hurt, a lot. No matter who it is, seeing someone run away from you will hurt.

Umi didn't realize this. She didn't consider how Eli was feeling, too worried about her own feelings.

"I managed to get away from her..." Umi sighed as she exited the school gates. She didn't like avoiding Eli, but what else could she do? When they are alone Umi turns into a blubbering mess. She couldn't think straight, her hear pounded like crazy, and her hands began sweating. It was almost like the first time she had performed on stage, but worse.

"I miss her..." Umi voiced out loud.

"Miss who?" a voice said. Umi shrieked, not expecting someone to be standing right behind her. When she turned around she saw it was only Honoka.

"Geez Honoka, you scared me. I nearly had a heart attack!" Umi exclaimed.

"Ah sorry, but you didn't answer my question. Who do you miss?" Honoka asked, moving to stand beside Umi. Umi flinched, hoping that Honoka would have dropped the subject.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Umi replied.

"It's clearly not nothing. Your face looks like a depressed puppy, now tell me what's wrong." Honoka insisted. Giving up Umi sighed once again. She knew Honoka was not going to drop this until she got an answer.

"It's just that...I've been spending less time with someone. It's not because I don't want to spend time with them, but whenever we talk or are alone together I get...nervous." Umi explained softly. Honoka didn't say anything so Umi decided to continue.

"When we talk the sentences that come out of my mouth don't make sense. When our eyes meet my mind goes blank. I know what this feeling is and it's not a bad feeling, but I'm just worried about embarrassing myself." Umi concluded. There was silence until Honoka opened her mouth to speak.

"That's stupid." She stated simply. Umi was shocked. She turned to face Honoka to see if she was joking, but the look on her face was dead serious.

"Stupid?" Umi questioned.

"Yes, stupid. You like spending time with that person right?" Honoka asked. Umi nodded her head, unable to say anything.

"Then it doesn't matter whether or not you embarrass yourself. If spending time with that person makes you happy then do it, there's nothing else to it. If you embarrass yourself then who cares, as long as you're happy." Honoka said. Umi's eyes shot open. Honoka was right. What had she been doing this whole time?

"Honoka...thanks." Umi smiled. Honoka smiled back. Umi turned around and began heading home, vowing to make up with Eli tomorrow.

"Sheesh, she just needs to tell Eli-chan how she feels already." Honoka sighed.

* * *

Umi walked to school the next day with the determination to face Eli. The sky was dark and gloomy, distant thunder was audible in the distance. Umi remembered hearing her mother mention how it was going to rain so she had made sure to bring an umbrella.

When Umi arrived at the school she immediately began searching for Eli. She looked in the Student Council room, but she wasn't there. She looked in the clubroom, but she wasn't there either. She even went around and checked every female washroom in the school, but Eli was no where to be found.

The confidence was slowly draining out of Umi. If she didn't apologize soon she wasn't sure if she could ever do it.

When the bell for homeroom rang Umi still hadn't found Eli. Giving up, she trudged back to her homeroom, getting ready to begin her lessons.

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully. In between her lessons Umi continued to search for Eli, but still never found her. She was sure she had searched every place in the school for her, but still no sight of her.

By the end of the day all the confidence Umi had had faded. She simply wanted to go home and wallow in self-pity.

As Umi made her way to the front entrance she heard the thunder rumbling in the distance, and suddenly the rain began pouring down. Remembering she had brought her umbrella she reached into her bag only for it to not be there. Panicking, Umi ran back into her classroom, hoping she had left it there only to find it empty. She could swear she put her umbrella inside her bag this morning.

Sighing, Umi walked back to the entrance, tired. First she couldn't find Eli and now she had lost her umbrella. The day just couldn't get any worse. The rain pouring outside almost seemed like it was mocking Umi, laughing at her sad state.

When she made it to the entrance she debated waiting out the storm, but decided against it since it didn't look like it was going to end any time soon. Her only other option was to put her bag over her head and run for it, but she had all of her textbooks in her bag and she didn't want them to get wet.

Frantically searching for a way to make it home Umi didn't notice the person approaching her from behind.

"Umi?" the voice asked. Umi's eyes widened. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to. The girl she had spent the entire day searching for. Eli.

Slowly turning around Umi's eyes made contact with Eli'd and they simply stayed there, staring at each other. They both didn't want to move or say anything in fear of breaking the serene moment. The distant rumbling of thunder snapped them both out of their thoughts and quickly averted their eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" Eli asked quietly. Umi was grateful that Eli was the one that initiated the conversation or else they would have stood there for a long time in awkward silence.

"I think I lost my umbrella so I was deciding whether or not to just wait or run home." Umi replied softly. Her body was shaking, both from the cold air and from being nervous.

"Oh, um...if you want I can...I can walk you home under my umbrella." Eli offered. Her voice was quiet and her body made her look like a shy and timid puppy.

"It's okay, I'll figure something out, I wouldn't want to bother you." Umi replied, waving her hands back and forth.

"It's not a bother, don't worry about it. I can't just leave you here." Eli answered back, staring directly into Umi's eyes once again. Her eyes were full of determination, and Umi sighed. In many ways Eli and Honoka were so alike.

"If you're sure, then thank you. I'll take you up on your offer." Umi said gratefully. With that Eli gave her a small smile and they both left the school grounds together.

* * *

The walk to Umi's house was very awkward.

The umbrella wasn't meant to have more than one person so Umi and Eli both struggled to keep themselves dry. Their shoulders brushed against each other as they walked and Umi couldn't help but blush at the contact.

No one had said anything, but the sounds of the rain hitting the sidewalk and umbrella made sure they weren't in complete silence.

As they walked Umi stole glances at Eli.

Now that they were so close together she could see the blonde in a whole new light. She really was beautiful. Bright blue eyes made a perfect contrast to her blonde hair. They reminded her of the ocean and the sun. Soon Umi found herself captured in the blonde's eyes, unable to avert her gaze.

"Hey Umi." Eli said, breaking Umi out of her trance.

"Y-yes?" Umi said nervously.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Eli asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and turning to face Umi.

"Uh, about that...I..." Umi started. She stuttered a little, not sure how to explain it without revealing her feelings. Eli was in love with someone after all so revealing her feelings would only be a nuisance.

"It hurts you know." Eli said, still staring directly at Umi. Umi stopped stuttering and simply stared back, unable to comprehend what the blonde meant.

'"It hurts to see someone run away from you. Especially if it's the one you love." Eli said.

'Wait...what?' Umi thought

"Wait...what?" Umi said, speaking her thoughts. She did hear her right, right? It wasn't the rain playing with her ears? Did she just hear Eli say that she lo-

"I said, it hurts to see the one you love run away from you." Eli said, more forcefully this time. So she had heard her correctly. Then that means-

"Love? Love me? You love me?" Umi asked dumbly. Her face was blushing, but she had to make sure she wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Yes. I've loved you ever since we started hanging out outside of Muse. To be honest I've probably loved you way before then, but I hadn't realized it." Eli replied. Umi was dumbfounded. So, the person that Eli was in love with this whole time was her? How? How had Umi not notice this?

"Here Umi, let me change my question." Eli said, lightly grabbing Umi's hand with the one that wasn't holding the umbrella. Umi's face burned at the contact, but she couldn't avert her eyes from Eli's.

"Do you love me? I mean as more than a friend. More than a best friend." Eli asked, her voice cracking a little. Eli was beginning to wear a light blush on her face as well. Umi thought for a second, even though she already knew the answer. Would this change things between them? What about the other members? As these thoughts ran through Umi's head she remembered the talk she had with Honoka. She should do whatever makes her happy, so she opened her mouth and said the words Eli was waiting for.

"I do love you. I love you so much I couldn't be around you. Standing near you. Looking at you. Talking to you. These simple actions made my heart pound and I was scared. I realize how stupid that was now and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ran away from you." Umi said. Her face was probably as bright as a tomato right now but she didn't care. She finally said the words she's been wanting to say, and the look on Eli's face told her that she was happy. Her face was smiling brightly, a bright blush also adorning her cheeks.

"I have one last question for you Umi." Eli said.

"Hm, what is it?" Umi replied, playing with the fingers on Eli's hand. This whole time they had stood out in the middle of the sidewalk, but Umi didn't care. It's not like anyone was around to see them.

"Can I... kiss you?" Eli asked, her voice becoming very timid. Umi stopped fiddling with the fingers on Eli's hand and instead focused on calming down her heartbeat. Kissing...Eli. Umi blushed at the very thought, but she couldn't say it was a bad thought. Slowly, Umi nodded her head.

Not a second later Eli pulled on Umi's hand, causing her to fall onto Eli. When she looked up she instantly felt soft lips pressing on her own.

Sweet.

Eli's lips were very sweet, probably because of the chocolate she eats. But there was something else that made them even sweeter, but Umi couldn't identify it.

Eli's lips moved against hers in a way that almost made it seem like they were built specifically for the purpose of kissing each other. They just molded together so perfectly and neither of them could get enough of the intoxicating taste.

Eventually air became a problem so they broke the kiss, wide blushes spreading from cheek to cheek, even to the tips of their ears. Eli then sighed and lowered her head to nuzzle the crook of Umi's neck.

"This isn't a dream right? This is actually happening?" Eli said dreamily. Umi couldn't help but lightly chuckle.

"No this is real. I don't think I could stand it if this was just a dream." Umi said quietly, hiding her face in Eli's blonde locks. They both simply stayed there for a while, basking in each others warmth. There was nothing that could break this moment for them.

Eventually Eli stood up straight. The rain had calmed down in the time they were in that position and the thunder could no longer be heard.

"Lets get you home." Eli said, interlocking her fingers with Umi's. Umi nodded and they began walking once again.

* * *

"Honestly those two are such a hassle." a voice said. A few blocks behind Eli and Umi, stood a lone figure, and extra umbrella in her hand. This person was none other than Nozomi Toujo.

"I'll have to give back Umi's umbrella, but first I'll have to tease them a little bit." Nozomi said, walking away with Umi's umbrella in hand.

* * *

 **So how was it? Honestly this took a lot longer than I expected. My exams were pretty stressful, but now that I'm finally finished with them I have a lot more free time.**

 **I was thinking this is a good spot to just end the series, but I was also contemplating an Eli's side of the story type of setting. I'm not sure, but for now this is the end.**

 **The ending is something I based off of an EliUmi pic I saw, it's also a little bit based off of Storm in Lover, since it's their song!**

 **Anyways, tell me if you loved it, hated it, or if there were any mistakes. Usually once I finish I like to go back and edit, but it depends on whether or not I feel lazy.**

 **I'll definitely be writing more EliUmi fics in the future so stay tuned!**


End file.
